There exists a number of pill bottle closures having indicators, such as dials, that enable a user to keep track of his medication schedule (e.g., the day and/or time of day when the user must take his next medication dosage). Some of these closures employ mechanisms, such as ratcheting teeth, that automatically rotate the dials upon the removal of the closures from the containers, or upon replacement of the closures onto the containers, so as to display new indications of the next dosage period. Other closures employ dials that are manually rotated by a user.
The problem with these existing closures is that the dials may be inadvertently rotated, which would result in false indications of the next time period a user must take his medication. For instance, if a user removes the closure from, or fastens the closure to, the bottle without intending to rotate the indicator dial, then the dial would display an inaccurate reading. Likewise, manually moveable indicator dials can be inadvertently rotated, regardless of whether the cap is affixed to, or unfastened from, the bottle (for instance, when the bottle is in a user's pocket, luggage, etc). Therefore, what is needed, but has yet to be provided, is a pill bottle closure that employs an indicator dial which, once the indication of the dial is properly set and the closure attached to the bottle, is not subject to inadvertent rotation.